Helga High
by runawayfloat
Summary: New friends and new problems are made as Helga ventures through the crazy years at Hillwood High. Can she conquer the challenges that await? Will her new-found personality slip back into the bully she once was? How will she handle life without Arnold?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey Arnold! belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**

Prologue

_September 1, 2008_

_I can't believe high school starts tomorrow. This is going to suck. I mean, a lot of my friends are going to a different school. I should've expected Phoebe to attend at an elite private school, but it doesn't get any easier! I know I can still keep in touch and visit her often, but I won't have my best friend there when the action happens. I never thought I'd become friends with Lila, let alone miss her, but she moved away two months ago, and I'm starting to miss her too. I heard of a few other former classmates known from P.S. 118 leaving too, but those details are fuzzy now. Of course, I also long for... No, I can't even say his name, it still hurts. Everytime I hear that name I feel as if a knife stabs me through my heart._

_Anyway, on the bright side (criminy, he's influenced me), I am a little excited about some of my classes. I've decided to take French seriously... I just know I'll think back and cringe at my "French" back in fourth grade when I - never mind. I think writing poetry in French would be... fantastique! Although, I haven't been writing much lately. I guess you could say that I've lost my muse. I've decided to channel my writing energy towards this journal in the meantime. English class will still be a snap; I'm good at writing and I've read a lot of books, so I doubt I'll have any problems with the book reports. As for the other classes, well, I can probably ask Phoebe if I struggle. I try not to copy her homework, but it's not like I can anymore, right?_

_Well, that's it for today... I mean, someday I'll talk about him, because I need to. I can't right now though. Who knows, maybe I'll never be able to say a word._

_~HGP_

Helga closed her journal and placed it by her alarm clock, along with her trademark purple pen. She yawned while stretching her body, slowly crawling under her blanket. Her hand reached for a switch and turned off her lamp.

Sometimes, when you can't control your excitement for the day ahead or calm your nerves in fear of the unknown tomorrow, you struggle to sleep; unfortunately, the latter engulfed Helga. _Criminy! How can I be THIS nervous? You're Helga G. Pataki and you're afraid of nothing!_ She tried to convince herself this, but to no avail. _Damn it, I'm just not the same as before. Helga, get a hold of yourself! There is nothing to worry about. Just relax and try to sleep._

After hours of failure, sleep finally arrived.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope to make this a long fic. R&R please! :)**


	2. Friends and Enemies

**A/N: Hey Arnold! belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>Helga faintly heard a knock from the bedroom door.<p>

"Helga, it's time for," Miriam yawned, "school."

Helga merely groaned, unmoving.

"Helga?" Miriam slightly opened the door, creating a creaking sound. "It's time to wake up for school, sweetie. I made pancakes for breakfast." She closed the door and stepped down the stairs.

The sleepy blonde rose from her bed, only motivated to do so because she highly appreciated Miriam's new efforts to be an attentive mother. Miriam stopped drinking "smoothies" when she began her AA meetings. Soon after, she started cooking regularly, never forgetting to properly feed Helga and give her real lunches for school instead of shaving cream and other random things (or money if short on time). Helga always indulged in these positive changes, because she secretly feared of her mother relapsing one day. That fear gradually shrunk as Miriam improved.

As far as her father, Big Bob, nothing really changed. His long hours at Big Bob's Beepers & Cell Phones (the business had to branch out to survive) resulted in rarely seeing his family. Even if he came home early, he'd just sit in front of the television and drink a beer (despite his wife asking to no longer drink for her sake). Helga usually avoided him, but once in a while, she'd bump into him and Bob would command her to get "straight A" grades. She never listened to her father anymore.

"Coming, Mom!" Helga shouted as she picked an outfit to wear. She no longer wore dresses like she did in her younger years. Instead, her closet mostly contained various shirts and jeans. Helga ditched the pink color during the summer, deciding that it just wasn't for her anymore. Well, that wasn't the real reason, but she wouldn't admit it. She also kept secret that her old pink bow still existed in the dark depths of her closet. Helga decided on a vintage Jim Lang t-shirt with dark blue jeans, quickly put them on, and looked at her mirror. She brushed her long, straight hair into a ponytail and swept her bangs to the side. The "two ponytail look" stopped when middle school began. Helga's looks changed a lot since, but she proudly kept her uni-brow.

"The pancakes are going to get cold!" Miriam yelled.

Helga dashed out of her room and down the stairs, almost tripping on the way. She slid into her dining chair, tilting it slightly sideways from the speed. She ate so fast she barely chewed the food and almost choked on her quickly vanishing milk. After she finished, she thanked her mother and walked to the porch, slipped on her Converse shoes, and left the house for the bus stop.

Helga jogged to the bus stop to better ignore and push away her nervous feelings, albeit a short distance. She stood by the bus sign alone, attempting to direct her thoughts away from school. Her eyes wandered around the area. The wind tickled her face and floated through her hair. Two children across the street rode bicycles, laughing together as they faded in the distance. A green car leisurely passed by, driving the red truck nuts as it tailgated behind. The sound of an airplane filled the air. A bus pulled off to the stop and the doors opened. Helga didn't notice the bus until the doors opened. She shook her head and climbed in, claiming a seat in the back, and proceeded to stare out the window for the entire half-hour ride.

Things don't always go as planned.

"Helga? Is that you?"

Helga twisted her head towards the unfamiliar voice to a familiar person with a questioning expression on her face. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" The girl asked, surprised.

_She does seem familiar... Blonde... Tan skin... Wait, that hair... It's pulled back, but it kind of looks like spider legs... Oh!_ "Na...dine?" She guessed.

Nadine laughed, pointing toward an empty seat. "Yeah! Mind if I sit with you?"

Helga never spoke with her much, but felt awkwardly obligated to share her seat. _Why is she talking to me? We never talked since elementary school and I was a bully! Maybe there are toxic fumes in this bus and she's losing her mind... Yeah, that's gotta be it!_ "Sure."

Nadine took the unoccupied spot as Helga stared at her. _A bug t-shirt? Probably still obsessed over insects and nature and all that junk._

"So, still like nature and stuff?" Helga didn't know much else about her, so she could only think of this topic to discuss.

Nadine smiled. "Yeah, but my parents want me to branch out my interests, so I'll be focusing on other things."

Helga snickered. "Branch out, that's so fitting… Um, I mean, what other things?" Helga asked, pretending to be interested.

"Well," Nadine grinned. "I've always wanted to try tennis, so I think I'll try out for the team. It looks fun. I'd also like to try badminton."

"You're trying those sports out because it looks fun?" Helga couldn't hold back her next remark. "Are you sure it's not because tennis and badminton rackets resemble butterfly nets and you're whacking the balls as if you're catching fast butterflies?"

An annoyed Nadine snapped. "You know Helga, just because I love all sorts of insects and the wild doesn't mean that my whole life revolves around it."

"But," Helga continued, "Didn't you just say that your parents want you to br-"

"Helga," Nadine crossed her arms, implying to stop.

"Heh heh, just kidding?" A fake smile attempted to stay on Helga's face, before it faltered. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Um... sorry."

"Thank you," Nadine sighed with relief. "So, are you going to join a sports team, Helga?"

"I... I never really thought about it," Helga realized.

Nadine's encouraging voice echoed through Helga's ears. "I think you'd be a great addition if you join a team."

"You think so?" Helga blinked.

"Yeah! You're strong and seem competitive."

"I guess I'll look into it," Helga added, "Thanks, Nadine."

Nadine found her smile again. "You're welcome!"

A sudden stop of the bus interrupted the two. Nadine gestured Helga to come off the bus with her. They eventually exited, seeing a sign in front of them stating "Hillwood High School" among the crowd of students.

"I'll see you later, Helga!" Nadine waved.

"Bye," Helga waved back. She couldn't help but smile a bit.

_Okay, let's look at my schedule._ Helga dipped her hands into her pockets, pulling out a crumpled paper from the right side._ First period is... Gym. Ugh, why did it have to be in the morning? Hmm, locker number. I don't think I'll be needing that yet. So, Gym, room 101, okay._ Helga squeezed back and forward through the crowded hallways, finding the gymnasium with a little extra time. 

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Physical Education, or PhyEd, freshman level."<p>

Helga sat on the floor, leaning her head on her hand, like most of the class. She listened to the teacher introduce himself, explaining that he used to be a sumo wrestler. As he continued talking, she scanned the classmates. _Is there anyone I recognize? Hmm... Nah, nobody._ She silently sighed.

"Now, let's get right to it. I want everyone to slit up into pairs of two and jog around the gym until I say stop. You may choose your own partners." The gym teacher, Mr. Morita, ordered.

Unfortunately, before Helga had a chance to talk to anyone, a boy with slicked back red hair and a sly smile walked up to her, "Hello, hot stuff."

Helga rolled her eyes, "No."

"As you can see," he laughed, "everyone left is paired up."

"MR. MORITA!" Helga spent no time listening to this punk.

"Uh, Helga, is it?" Mr. Morita answered, "I'm afraid everyone else is partnered up. You'll have to stay with Luke for today, so better get a move on!" He was oblivious to the situation.

"Come on, sweet cheeks," Luke teased.

"Okay dude, listen carefully," Helga began with an angered tone, "One, nobody calls me those names, just HELGA. Two, if you don't stop it, I'm going to beat your stupid face in. And three," Helga made a mad dash away from the surprised Luke, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!"

Luckily for her, she was a much faster runner than the boy. Unfortunately, since the class kept running in a circle, Helga easily caught up to Luke. To remedy this, she slowed down, hoping he wouldn't look behind for her.

Her fortune ran out.

"Baby, don't be so shy," Luke smirked, watching behind him.

An idea sparked in her head._ Maybe I can distract him so he'll run into the wall... Heh heh heh..._ "Didn't I tell you I only go by Helga? You moron!"

"I can call you whatever I want, sexy," Luke never checked towards the front. He ran rather awkwardly.

"What makes you think you can do that?" Helga glared at him.

Luke laughed, but then it was cut short when he collided with the wall so hard, he fell to the ground.

Helga smirked. _Ha! Idiot! This is what you deserve for harassing me! And I never had to lay a finger on him. Perfect._

The school bell rang, signaling the end of class. Helga picked up her backpack from the benches and walked out the door, not looking back. She reached into her pockets for her schedule, opened it up, and observed the second class. _Room 142, not too far away._ She entered the classroom. 

* * *

><p>Helga sat through multiple teacher introductions and activities, finally becoming lunch time. Due to the amount of people attending Hillwood High, lunch had to be split up between two different groups. One group ate lunch before their fifth class, and the other ate afterword. Helga had to sit through her fifth class with a growling stomach.<p>

Helga entered the cafeteria, scanning the rows of occupied tables for signs of any familiar people as she held onto her tray of food. No one resembled any of her former classmates, so she began to feel nervous. _I really don't want to sit with people I don't know. I could end up sitting next to another stupid guy like Luke! Argh, what an asshole._ Helga peered at the far back tables, and a boy caught her eye. Is that Gerald? _Well, that's better than nothing!_ She almost leaped towards the back table.

Gerald underwent some changes, just like Helga. He no longer kept the tall afro, cutting it short. Instead of his red 33 sweater, he donned a navy long sleeve shirt with jeans. Due to puberty, his voice deepened significantly and his muscles became more prominent.

"Gerald? Hey, can I sit with you?" Helga almost felt shy asking, since they were more of acquaintances than friends, because of her former relationship with his best friend.

"Helga? Hey! I haven't found anyone around that I know. Glad to see a familiar face," Gerald exclaimed, "Sit down!"

"Thanks," Helga appreciated his gesture and joked, "You haven't found anyone? I thought you were always suave enough to trick anyone into being your friend!"

"Ha, ha," Gerald muttered sarcastically, "And I bet you've made a TON of friends!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Ugh, worse. I had to deal with a total butt-head. He kept trying to hit on me or something, calling me baby and sexy. But, I got him good, heh heh."

Gerald look at Helga's accomplished face, puzzled. "Helga, don't tell me you beat him up. You know what Ar-"

"NO! Gerald, please, just... don't say his name, okay?" Helga's face sunk.

"Oh, sorry Helga," Gerald made a mental note, but felt it was a little silly. "Anyway, what DID you do?"

"Well," Helga's face returned to amusement. "We had to run around the gym and I was behind him. He was stupid enough to look at me while he ran, so I distracted him. He ended up crashing into the wall!" She laughed, maniacally.

Gerald fiddled with his food, shaking his head. "He sure sounds like a piece of work."

An unexpected visitor stopped at their table.

"Gerald! Helga! How are you, darlings?" Rhonda smiled, holding a packed lunch. "Would either of you mind if I ate lunch here?"

Helga and Gerald gave each other "Aww, crap!" glances at each other.

"S-sure, Rhonda," Gerald almost cringed.

"Oh, don't worry Gerald, I'll only sit here for today. I'm bound to make new friends by tomorrow!" Rhonda felt a sense of pride.

"So... Gerald," Helga began eating her lunch, ignoring Rhonda, "How have you and Phoe-"

"NO! Helga, please, just... don't say her name, okay?" Gerald mimicked Helga. Seeing a clear indication that Helga was not happy with his joke, Gerald continued, "Heh, sorry Helga. It sucks that I can't see her in school every day, you know? And with Ar- I mean, my best friend gone too, it's hard."

"I know what you mean, Gerald," Helga somberly agreed.

"Well," Rhonda interrupted, "I also have parted ways with someone."

"Nadine," Helga sideways glared at Rhonda, but it remained unnoticed.

"Helga, how did you know?" Rhonda gasped, holding a hand to her chest melodramatically.

_Jeez, I cannot take that fake personality much longer._ Helga rolled her eyes. "I ran into her on the bus to school."

"Oh, I see," Rhonda dropped her hand.

Gerald stuffed a glob of food in his mouth, then asked with sarcasm, "Oh why, oh why, Rhonda, did you ever break up with Nadine?"

Helga snorted.

Rhonda pretended to not hear his sarcasm. "Ever since everyone went to San Lorenzo back in fifth grade, we split ways. Her obsession with bugs just got to me. It's so gross, isn't it? I don't know why I ever put up with it before," she shuddered.

The three sat in silence, eating their food. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"You know, it's kind of dumb that you stopped being friends with Nadine just because of her… um… hobbies. Besides," Helga recalled what Nadine said on the bus. "Just because she likes bugs doesn't mean that her world revolves around it. She's got other interests too."

Apparently Rhonda found the idea too perplexing. "Okay, Helga. Anyway, I'm done eating, so ta-ta!"

After Rhonda left the cafeteria, Gerald almost shouted, "Thank you for leaving! Hallelujah!"

Helga chuckled, "Preach it, Gerald!"

The two laughed together until the bell rang. They both got up and returned their empty trays.

"Hey Helga, let's eat together from now on. What do you say?" Gerald held his fist up.

Helga bumped his fist in agreement, "Sounds good, Gerald-o. Catch ya later."

They exited the cafeteria on opposite sides.

I should go to the bathroom before class starts. Helga squeezed through the crowd of students, choosing the closest bathroom available and walked inside. It was an old bathroom that needed updating. Many students wrote a lot of graffiti on the walls over the years. It stunk so bad that Helga tried to rush. When she finished her business, she stood by the sink. _Huh, no switch? Weird for an old bathroom like this to have a sensor faucet. Why did they update the sinks and not even bother to paint this place!_ But, when she placed her hands under the faucet, nothing came out. She tried again and again, knocking on the faucet. She moved to the other faucet; the same thing happened.

Two older girls giggled at Helga, watching her attempts at turning on a faucet in frustration and confusion. One of the girls whispered loudly to the other, "Stupid freshman!" They couldn't contain their laughter.

Helga flung her body towards the girls, growling, "Alright you annoying twats, how do I turn on the faucet?"

"Look down!" The two girls laughed their way out of the bathroom.

Helga glanced down, finding a button on the floor. "This is ridiculous! Buttons on the floor to turn on faucets!? Criminy, make it more obvious at least!"

After washing her hands, Helga left and sprinted towards the other side of the building. "I'm going to be late for French!" 

* * *

><p>"Bienvenue à la classe de française! Welcome to French class! Je m'appelle Madame Moreau! My name is Mrs. Moreau! Je suis professeur de français! I am your French teacher!"<p>

Many French posters surrounded the classroom. Each one either read French words and phrases or locations in France. There were cliché happy kids telling the viewer how easy learning French is. The room was a little overfilled, according to Helga.

Although the room was distracting, she eagerly listened to the teacher's perky voice.

"Today is our first day, so I thought we'd spend the hour with introductions! Let's go down each row. Tell me your name, why you're taking French, and one interesting thing about yourself! Let's start with you and go down!"

The first person was an extremely shy girl. She spent at least five minutes stuttering and shaking. The teacher did nothing and kept staring at the girl, smiling. _I'm not sure if she's being cruel or patient._ Helga, along with the rest of the students, felt sorry for the girl. Things were not any easier for the timid one when the door suddenly burst open. The girl shrieked and crashed into a nearby desk.

Mrs. Moreau didn't notice the girl as her attention immediately fled towards the door. "Oh! Principal Shwartz!"

The man groaned. "It's not Shwartz; my name is Wartz!"

The class snickered. Helga took note of his last name.

"Ahem, anyway, I'm here for a Helga Pataki?" Principal Wartz examined the students.

The kids made a flat "Ooooohhh!" sound.

Helga raised from her seat. "Oh criminy, are we third graders here or something? Jeesh."

"Ms. Pataki, please follow me."

Helga obeyed his order as she pondered his last name. _Principal Wartz? He doesn't look like the lunatic from PS 118. Does he have a family of principals or something? I hope he isn't the same._ Right before she left the room, she glanced at the shy girl, crying on the ground in mortification and profusely apologizing to Mrs. Moreau.

The principal's office wasn't far, so they entered within a minute. It was a tiny room, filled with awards and photographs. The dark brown walls peeled from age. The mysterious odor left any student mentally questioning it and blocking it out later. The chairs squeaked eerily upon use. The atmosphere was sickening, perfect for punishing a kid. Helga didn't understand why the principal made her come here, but she didn't say anything at first. Sitting down along with Wartz sent chills up her spine. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

"So, why am I here, exactly?" Helga inquired.

"Well, Helga, I spoke with Luke in the nurse's office. Why do you think you're here?" Principal Wartz snapped.

"I have no idea," Helga's honesty didn't reach his ears.

"Fine, if you're going to act that way, I'll tell you. Like I said, I spoke with Luke, and he told me you pushed him into the wall during gym class. I-"

"What? He's lying! He ran himself into the wall!" Helga countered, disbelieving in what was happening.

"HA! Ran himself into the wall? Now why would anyone do that?" Wartz dismissed her defense.

"It's true! He was harassing me, calling me names I didn't like. We were running around and he kept looking behind at me! He wasn't paying attention and crashed himself into the wall! Honest!" Helga began to feel desperate. _That conniving scumbag!_

"Anyway, I'll have to give you detention for the rest of the week, starting tomorrow, after school at room 270. You may go back to class now." He no longer tolerated her "excuses".

Helga tried one more time to convince him. "Aren't you listening to me? He's setting me up! I'm telling the truth!"

"That is enough! Leave or I'll give you another week's detention." Principal Wartz furiously pointed towards the door.

Helga turned around and headed for the door. "Fine, Principal SHWARTZ."

"IT IS NOT SHW-" She shut the door before he could finish his sentence. Instead of returning to class, she decided to confront Luke.

_THAT'S IT! WHERE IS THE NURSE'S OFFICE? THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! DESPICABLE! HORRENDOUS! OUTRIGHT EVIL! I WILL KILL THAT SON OF A-_ "Oh, excuse me, do you know where the nurse's office is?" Helga ran into another student, acting polite as possible to hide her fury.

"It's down the hall and to the right. There's a sign," the kid said.

"Thank you," Helga finished. _I SHOULD'VE JUST PUNCHED THE GUY LIKE I WANTED TO, SINCE I'M IN THIS SITUATION ANYWAY! EVEN BETTER, I SHOULD'VE KICKED THE LIFE OUT OF HIS P-_ "Excuse me," she entered the office, "Where is Luke?"

The nurse kindly spoke, "I won't ask why you're not in class, but he's just in that room over there."

"Thank you," Helga felt like a robot, forcing out nice words. She entered the room. _TIME TO DIE, MOTHERF-_

"Helga, how nice of you to come visit me!" Luke over exaggerated his words. He had multiple bandages on his face and arm, slyly smiling.

"Cut the crap," Helga hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing setting me up?"

Luke feigned innocence. "Why, whatever do you mean? I don't know why you pushed me into the wall when I was just trying to be nice to you!"

Helga's eyes filled with fire. "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! Nobody messes with me! NOBODY. You'll soon regret this, I can promise you that!"

Luke grinned maniacally. "I'll look forward to it!"

"I don't think you understand." Helga's bitter voice dropped lower. "I wouldn't underestimate what I can do if I were you. You're wandering into dangerous territory here."

Luke merely laughed at her words.

Helga tightly gripped the collar of his shirt, startling the boy. She growled as she slightly lifted him up. "I've knocked out many animals and people in the jungles of San Lorenzo with my bare fists. People feared me when I was a bully around here. I am afraid of nothing." Helga conveniently left out her fear of rats. "Do you still look forward to this?"

Luke's face faltered slightly from her confessions, but said nothing to Helga, who shoved him back onto the bed. She stomped out of the nurse's office (not without concerned looks from the nurse) and headed towards her French class. _Well, at least I can return to French now instead of mentally setting that guy on fire._ She took her time walking, no longer stomping. Her energy depleted from all that arguing, so she tried her best to relax. She still wanted to punch the life out of him though.

When she entered through the door, an unexpected sight occurred. Helga switched her stare between the shy girl on the floor, still apologizing, and Mrs. Moreau, trying so hard to explain that it's okay.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Moreau! So sorry!" the shy girl sobbed.

The teacher, like a broken record, responded, "You're okay, Amy! Please, stop crying!"

The rest of the class sat bored out of their minds. Some of them dropped their heads to the desk, while the others lay sprawled out on the floor, as if they died.

Helga lost all her patience left for the day, standing in front of the crying girl. She crouched down, gripped her hands on Amy's shirt collar and nearly shouted, "SHUT UP!"

A bolt of silence suddenly struck Amy. The class lifted their heads to see what happened. The bell rang.

Before Mrs. Moreau could say anything, the students almost broke the door out of the room. 

* * *

><p>Helga whipped her home door open (which smacked into the wall) and didn't bother to close it. She pounded her feet onto each stair like falling grenades. Her bedroom door almost fell off when she used unnecessary strength to open it. The frustrated girl plopped onto the bed, face first and body stretched out. A faintly audible growl emerged from the blankets. The bedroom stood still.<p>

Eventually, her body flipped over.

"What am I going to do?" Helga spoke out loud to herself, staring at the ceiling, "If the principal doesn't believe my story, then who will?"

The logical solution to this problem would be to talk to your parents. However, some teenagers decide not to say anything in fear of making things worse, think they can solve the issue themselves, or don't want to admit something's wrong. Helga didn't want to rely on her father's violent advice, nor did she think Miriam had any for her, so she decided to call an old friend.

"Hello, Mrs. Heyerdahl?"

"Hi, Helga! How've you been?" Phoebe's mother asked with a happy voice.

"Good," Helga lied. "Is Phoebe there?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She's got after school activities right now. Would you like me to let her know you called when she comes back?"

"No, I'll just call another time. Bye," Helga frowned and closed her flip phone before she heard a response.

It seemed that talking to someone was an unavailable option right now. Thoughts of Dr. Bliss roamed around Helga's mind, but unfortunately she moved away. The psychiatrist gave her a piece of paper with her phone number on it if she ever needed to talk, but the paper disappeared, perhaps lost forever.

These were the moments where her diary came in. Helga grabbed the book and her purple pen.

_September 2, 2008_

_TODAY WAS AWFUL. I will not be looking forward to gym for the rest of the semester! So this idiot kept calling me "baby" and "sexy" and all of those stupid things! So we were running around the gym and he wasn't looking in front of him, so he ran into the wall! I thought my problems were over then, but apparently he told the principal or somebody that I pushed him! Look, maybe if we were in elementary school I would've done that. But, this is high school now! I'm not that same person. The principal didn't believe me. What am I going to do? I am so pissed…_

_Well, the whole day wasn't entirely bad. I found Gerald during lunch time, so at least I don't have to awkwardly sit alone somewhere. Rhonda came by and at least she's better than that idiot… What was his name? I don't even want to remember._

_I tried calling Phoebe, but I should've known she'd be busy. I don't know who to talk to… Maybe I'll try Gerald tomorrow. The person who I really want to talk to isn't here anymore, but that football-head used to give great advice. I guess it would be weird though. I mean, it wasn't long ago when we broke up. I can't help it though – he's the one I always think of when I'm in trouble or need help. I wonder if I'll ever be over him._

_Crap, I didn't mean to ramble. I think I'll go on a walk to clear my head._

_~HGP_

Helga closed the book and proceeded downstairs. The house was too quiet, since no one else returned home. She remembered to close the door on her way out, acting more gentle than earlier. She wandered down the sidewalk with no destination, but she stopped at a familiar corner, almost expecting to bump into him. A tear fell from her face.

"If only you were here, Arnold." 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HAVEN'T HAD INTERNET FOR WEEKS! Okay anyway, these should be long chapters from now on, since the prologue was very short and just to introduce the setting. Hope you enjoy and please R&R either way! :)**


End file.
